Concrete Angel
by Luvingtheshadowhunters
Summary: Clary is abused and raped on a daily basis by her moms boyfriend Luke. When her and Simon go to a club and she meets the alluring blonde that is Jace and his siblings can they help save her before its to late. (There all shadowhunters) Rated M for Self harm, rape, and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Beta reader: Fangirl.703 **

Smack! The sound of Luke's hand connecting with my face seems to echo throughout the room. "You little clumsy bitch!" I bite my tongue to keep from crying out, that's what he wants. A stinging pain in my left cheek and a major head ache starting, I walk over to the broom and start to sweep up the mess I just made accidentally dropping the glass cup. "You know, I'm not thirsty anymore. When you're done with that, I'm getting hungry. I'll be in the living room watching the game."

Once I know he's out of ear shot, I make a sound of disgust. How did I end up with this lunatic? I don't argue though. After I'm sure that every piece of glass is up, Luke with a piece glass in his foot is not a happy Luke, I start on some hamburgers. Letting the meat defrost, I make my way to the bathroom to access the damage. A nasty red hand print pretty much glows on the side of my face, and a bruise is sprouting on my cheekbone.

Well... it could be worse. Actually this is good, easily fixed with some concealer. I pull a container from my stash, and dab it carefully on the injury. It covers it perfectly, I make sure to get a color that was exactly my skin color. I smile and go to the kitchen to finish Luke's dinner.

Just as I am finishing them up, my mom walks in carrying one of her latest paintings and talking animatedly on the phone. When she looks in my direction smiling and waving, I gesture to the hand burgers and raise my eyebrows. She holds up one finger telling me she would take one. I nod, and pull out two plates putting a burger on each. I can't afford to eat anything, I'd already eaten breakfast and lunch, and Luke doesn't want me at a weight over one hundred for our... sessions.

I shake my head to get that thought out of my head. Finishing the burgers the way they like them I take them out to the living room and hand them out. "Thank you," Luke says with a bright smile planting a kiss on my forehead. I glare at him where my mom can't see and his smile barely falters. If I didn't know him so well, I wouldn't be able to see the warning in his eyes. So I nod politely and turn to head up to my bed room. "Aren't you going to eat Clary?" My mom stops me to ask. I shoot a glance at Luke, who is shaking his head behind my mom. "No, I'm not hungry." Her eyes look concerned, but she nods and turns to her burger.

I run up the stairs without a backward glance. Locking myself in my room, I thank God my mom is home tonight. I plop down on my bed, and pull out my cell phone. Three text from Simon. I sigh and open them.

Hey.

Clary?

Are you okay!?

Urg! I hadn't told him anything... but one time he caught me covering a bruise with concealer. He tried asking me what happened but I wouldn't tell him. He hasn't let it go, but thank God he hasn't told anyone either.

I'm fine. Chill Simon.

Unsurprisingly the reply is almost instantaneous. Oh good. Wat u want 2 do 2morrow?

I smile, Saturday. I can go out, Luke has work and Mom is going to dinner with one of her possible costumers.

Hmmm how bout Pandemonium? The club occasionally let sixteen year olds and up come. I love these nights, a night to just... get away from everything. Luke mostly. My phone goes off and I look down.

Sure. M33t me th3r3 at 8?

I type my reply, C u th3r3. Finally I plug my phone into the charger and curl up into my blankets to go to sleep.

"Clarissa?" I turn to see Luke standing in the door way of my room. I grit my teeth and obediently pull off my shirt. He smiles, a big, toothy, horrible smile. He steps forwards and starts feeling my breast through my bra. Tears are in my eyes, what did I do to deserve this? I stare off into the distance trying to forget what was going on.

Soon he got tired of my bra, and unclasped it, throwing it to the ground. I hear him moan as he licks my right breast and cups the other in his hand. I fight the urge to throw him off. His mouth moves from my breast to my mouth and starts kissing up my jaw and to my mouth. I kiss him back, because I know what happens if I don't. As he kisses me, he throws me anything but gently onto the bed. He unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down, then follows his shirt till he is standing naked in front of me.

He lays on top of me, I can barely breath when all his weight is on me. "Your turn," he whispers in my ear. I feel as he pulls my pants and underwear down till we are both naked. I feel disgusted as he enters me. He moans and screams as he goes up and down on me. I feel so dirty and violated as he releases in me and then collapses on top of me knocking the air out of me.

"That's right baby. I bet you enjoyed that, you little slut." I keep myself from saying something smart. He pulls out of me, and dresses. And as he covers me up, I go unconscious.

I wake up screaming. I turn into the pillows to muffle the sound, waking up the monster himself wouldn't be a good idea. When I finally quiet down, breathing heavily, I remind myself it was just a nightmare. But that's the thing, a voice in the back of my head reminds me. This is your reality. Of course that's true. Taking one last deep breath, I get up to go get a glass of water. Quietly making my way down the stairs, I listen carefully to make sure no one woke up. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear Luke's snoring from his room.

I finish my glass of water, and get back to bed hurriedly. I'm asleep almost instantly.

I was woken by a bright light. My eyes flutter open, and I see the sun shining brightly through the window. Stretching, I sit up and rub my eyes. When I'm fully awake, I take a deep breath and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I catch site of my beeping phone and pick it up. A message from Luke.

I'll be home at ten tonight. Your Mom wont b home till midnight. Be ready and delete this from your phone. A sob catches in my throat as I read. Be ready.

I quickly delete the text, and go down stairs. It says it's ten on the stove clock. I walk over to the pantry and pull out the scale Luke keeps hidden in there for me. I step on it. 97 lbs. Well... I guess I can afford and apple. I put up the scale and bite into the apple I took out of the fruit basket. Well ten hours till I have to meet Simon, and I got the house. Smiling I plop down on the couch and turn on the TV.

I watch TV um... all day. My house is rather boring. I skip lunch so I might be able to drink something at the club tonight. Around six thirty I take a shower and blow dry my hair so at the very least my red hair won't be frizzy. I put it in a side pony tail, and go to my closet to find a nice dress. I find a red one that I had out grown about a year ago, and had been waiting in my closet for the little girl next door to grow into it. That had been twenty pounds ago though. I easily slipped into it now.

Adding some white flip flops, and a little mascara I was as ready as I ever was and it was seven forty. I take one more look in the mirror, and I want to cry. I had been honestly pretty at one point. Now I was a scrawny girl with flat hair and makeup covering my skin. I force myself to look away, and hurry to the door.

I called a taxi, my Mom couldn't afford to buy a car when I turned sixteen. It was about a fifteen minute drive from my apartment to Pandemonium. Simon was already waiting for me. "Hey Fray," he says smiling as I get out the cab. "You wearin' that old dress again?" he asks eyeing my red dress. I look down pretending to be surprised. "Oh yea! I lost a few pounds I guess. Didn't even realize this was that old thing," I laugh and then hurry past him to the door.

"Clary, just a few pounds?" he asks doubtfully.

"Yea Si, I'm fine. Come on, I have to be home by ten." Simon looks a little worried, but follows me through the door. Someone pushes past us, and I look up to see a blue haired guy standing there. A cute blue haired guy. I smile at him as he turns back to hurriedly apologize. He doesn't smile back but goes on his way into the crowd of dancing people. I sigh, oh well. No one wants the skinny sixteen year old with a twelve year old body.

I pull out my phone and set a timer for nine thirty. "We have an hour and thirty minutes. Let's do this," I say following the blue haired guy's lead and walking into the crowd. Simon laughs and follows. I see a table with some margaritas, and pick up two handing one to Simon. Taking a sip, I step back onto the dance floor. A wisp of blue hair distracts me though. I try to nonchalantly walk towards him.

Then I catch sight of a pretty girl with long black hair, and I see the blue haired guy eyeing her. Well... she is beautiful, and muscular and tall. In fact she's perfect. She gestures him over, and he goes over and leans in as if to kiss her. Something silver starts to... unravel on its own from her wrist? I unconsciously take a step forward to get a better look, but they don't even spare a glance in my direction.

"Dammit, I should have known," The guy growls looking at the snake like thing coming towards him. The girl just smile devilishly. I can hear Simon calling me, but I can't tear my eyes from the scene before me. Two black shadows are now approaching. As they get closer I can make out two guys, one with golden hair and one with black hair. The one with black hair resembles the girl with the bracelet.

They move towards the guy, who now has the silver bracelet wrapped all the way around him, and looks to be in need of some oxygen. I look around me, is no one else seeing this? The guy with the blonde hair pulls out a sword like object. "Balthazar," he screams, the name seems to make the sword glow. "Good work Isabelle," the black haired guys congratulates the girl who now has a name. Isabelle nods, barely even acknowledging this. "Any last words?" the blonde haired guy asks the boy on the floor.

Murder?! I'm internally screaming, but still can't move. "Jace," Isabelle says rolling her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." Jace grins, "Well it's only fair. I'd want to have some. Though I never am in this situation, so I won't ever need any last words." Over confident much? Without another word Jace launches the sword forward and... And I'm not really sure what happens then. The blue haired boy... melts? Explodes? And I... I scream. Loud.

Jace's grin disappears as he looks towards me, and Simon appears behind me. "Clary? Clary, what's wrong?" His voice sounds very distant as he ask me this. "Did you-did you see that? Him, the boy. Jace, that blonde boy he killed him. I... look Simon just look." When I turn Simon towards them, he looks as if he can't see anything. Looks right through Jace in fact.

Now that I'm looking I notice something that almost sends me running. There's no body. What did that sword do to him!? Simon turns to me, "Come on Clary, I think it's time to get you home. You've had too much to drink." Drink! I didn't even get to drink anything, my drink was broken on the ground in front of me. "Drink, what! Simon, can't you see them?" He doesn't respond, he just takes my arm and drags me toward the front door.

I don't fight it, maybe all those blows from Luke had really gotten to me. Simon signals a cab, and pushes me in first. It doesn't take long to get home. I rest my head one more time on Simon's shoulder before I get out. "Get some rest Fray." I nod. "I will, sorry I ruined your night."

He smiles, "My night wasn't ruined. But if you wanted to get my attention, an imaginary murder scene wasn't really the right angle. Maybe try for a bikini biker kinda look." He winks at me, and the cab drives off.

Rolling my eyes, I start up the stairs to my apartment. My crazy old neighbor's cat was wondering around. When I get to the apartment, I check the time on my phone. Nine twenty nine. Were we really already there for an hour and a half? It didn't seem like that long. I sigh and turn off the timer I had set earlier. When I open the door, I almost gasp in surprise. Luke is sitting there. "Where have you been?" My palms start sweating and I wipe them on my dress. "I…I…uh."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I know reading... any of my stories has gotten confusing lately. Deleting, reposting, combining. All sorts of shit but bare with me. At first I needed to redo stuff, and then I got a beta reader. So yeaa Im trying. Im just reposting the chapters as they come from my beta reader now, but then it will just be new chapters. Thank you for sticking with me and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Tmi belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**Beta reader: Fangirl.703 **

"You uh," Luke mocks me.

"I'm sorry, I just... you said that you weren't gonna be home till ten. So I thought..."

"You thought wrong," he interrupts me. "You don't leave the house without my permission. I got here thirty minutes ago. We could have started thirty minutes ago." I flinch as he sets his mug of coffee down and advances on me. "And as punishment, I don't want you eating lunch or breakfast tomorrow." Okay. I can do that. It could have been worse. "And this of course," he grins evilly at me.

I flinch again as he lifts his hand and snatches me by my hair, throwing me down. "No please, just please," I whimper as the first kick is aimed at my ribs. Luke growls angrily and stomps on my ankle. I don't think I heard anything crack at least, thank God.

"No speaking bitch." I lay there, staring glassy eyed at Luke as he hits and kicks me to his satisfaction. I don't make a noise, I'm not going to give him that kind of satisfaction. Before long, blackness appears at the edges of my vision. And then everything is gone. Luke, the living room, everything.

* * *

I wake up to light filtering through my curtains. I'm in my bed and it takes a second to remember what happened, and how I got there. Then I become aware of the horrible ache that is spread throughout... pretty much my whole entire body. "Ugh," I groan, pulling my unwilling body into a sitting position. There didn't seem to be anything fatal or that would keep me from moving throughout my day as normal from the waist up. I throw my purple blanket off to assess the bottom half. Legs, fine. I look down at my bare feet. And almost pass out. My left ankle is a purple color. I try flexing it and am filled with the utmost relief when it moves. But it hurts. Enough that I probably shouldn't be walking on it.

I fall back onto the pillows and groan. What was I going to do? Then I catch site of a note on my dresser. I am relieved yet again, it's from my mom.

_Luke told me you tripped and hurt your ankle. You gotta be more careful sweetie. Simon called, he wants you to meet him at Java Jones if you're up for it. I think he said Eric was doing poetry? I'm going to be out for a meeting today until 2, try to be home by then. There's some things we need to talk about. Be careful and tell me if that ankle gets any worse Love Mom._

Tripped my ass, I think. Oh well. At least I get to hang out with Simon for a little while. Even if it is to listen to Eric's horrible poetry.

I look at the clock. 8 am. Okay well let's get ready. I swing my feet over the side of my bed, and slowly let them sink into my soft white carpet. So far, so good. And then I stand. And scream in pain. No one must be home, because no one comes running. And then my phone rings. "Hello."

"Hello," the unrecognizable voice on the other line says.

"Who is this?" I ask nervously.

"I am one of the murdering hooligans from the club last night. I'm sorry if we got off at a rough start I'm just..."

"Simon," I say exasperated. He laughs. "Hey are you coming?" I debate, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk.

"I'm sorry Simon. I hurt my ankle, and I don't think I'm going to be able to get up there."

"Oh," he says sounding disappointed. "Yea your mom said that, but I thought I'd check."

"It's okay."

"What happened?"

I hesitate. I can't tell him the truth, but I hated lying to him. "I-I tripped."

"Really?" he says suspicious. "Clary I'm worried about you. You've lost a lot of weight, you're always getting injured, your wrists are always bandaged, and you've started flinching every time I sit by you. What's up?"

Was he really that observant? "Simon I'm fine really. Don't worry. I'm just clumsy." I hope I was convincing enough. There was nothing I wanted more than to tell Simon. But I couldn't burden him.

"At least let me come over there and take care of you. If you can't walk..." If it will get him off my back more like it. Plus it will be nice to still get to hang with Simon. And... I really can't walk. "Fine Si. See you soon." And with that all that's left to do is wait.

I look around the room before picking up the sketch pad by my bed and start doodling. It's the same image over and over again. I don't even know what it is. But I've been drawing it a lot lately. Maybe I should ask Simon. Not long after that Simon peeks his head into my room. He smiles sadly and comes to sit at the foot of my bed. "How you feeling Fray?" I roll my eyes in a show of his overreaction. And then he gasp.

"Clary! What happened?" I look at him confused.

"I told you, I tripped..." He shakes his head, anger replacing the shock on his face.

"Not you ankle. Your face, your arms, your legs..." I furrow my eyebrows and then look down at myself. Bruises splotched my skin, and there was a hand print on my upper arm. "I-I," I couldn't explain this. I panicked. And then I broke down sobbing. The anger in his face is replaced by something gentler and then he puts his arms around me.

"Clary. Please if someone is hurting you. Please tell me." I shake my head, I couldn't.

"Simon I can't tell you. They'll get you to. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Clary I can't just ignore this," he starts angrily.

"You have to. If you want to keep me alive, you have to."

Simon's eyes widen, and he rubs my back. "I won't let that happen..."

"You won't have a choice. You have to promise Simon."

Simon seems to be having an internal battle, confliction clear in his features. Finally he seems to come to a decision. "Fine Clary. If... if it will keep you alive."

Tears filled his eyes, surprising me. "Simon?"

"I just don't like seeing you like this." And I hadn't even told him the worst things Luke does to me. Or what I do to myself, nor do I plan to. Suddenly it was turned around, and I was the one comforting him. I hug him tightly.

"It will all be all right. It will go away in a few years. I swear." He nods and I feel his tears fall onto my shoulder.

"Just don't die on me Clary." I was astonished.

"Simon. I'm not going to die. I'm going to be fine."

"But..." "No buts. I'm going to be fine," I say firmly.

He nods reluctantly, and takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes dry. "Now let's see that ankle." I nod and back up into my pillows so I can put my foot in his lap. He holds my ankle tenderly, gentler than I thought was possible for Simon, and examines it carefully. "I don't think it's broken, but it's definitely sprained. Bad. You shouldn't be walking on it."

"Okay good thing it's summer," I joke grinning. Simon doesn't smile back he just nods and lays my foot back on the bed. Oh no... Was this secret I had been keeping so long gonna ruin our friendship.

"Simon, lighten up." The anger in his eyes returns.

"This isn't a situation to be taken lightly Clary," he snaps.

I shake my head and sigh, "Can we just go watch some TV?"

Simon sighs too. "Fine." He gets up and walks over to the door, and then looks back.

"Oh right you can't walk," he says with a grin. It was totally fake, I could tell but it was better than fighting. He comes over and lifts me up.

"Thanks," I say.

"Anything for my favorite girl." I giggle and he shakes his head. "Only you," and before I can ask him what he means by that, he is walking me down the stairs and setting me on the couch.

"Did you want some breakfast?" He asks looking down at me. I squirm uncomfortably.

"I-I'm not allowed to eat breakfast today..."  
"What do you mean you're not allowed to eat breakfast today?" I mess with the hem of my shirt, my mom must have changed me out of my dress last night before the bruises started forming.

"I'm, I'm just not allowed to. Punishment for... for going out last night." I see guilt flash in his eyes. "Just forget about it Simon. I suggested we left my house at all. Look I don't get time away from this very often, can you just let me enjoy it." That shut him up.

Finally he turned on the TV and sat down beside me. I smile and lay down with my feet on the pillow in his lap. And then I enjoy a relaxing day with Simon on my couch. Like old times. Before all this. Before Luke. Before my life took a turn for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate this anime. All they do is have sex and talk in Chinese," I say after a while of watching the little figures run across the screen.

"It's Japanese," Simon corrects.

I roll my eyes and hold my hands up in mock surrender, "Cuff me." I then snatch the remote, despite Simon's protest. I turn the channel quickly and then throw it back at him. Simon looks to see what I turned on and raises and eye brow.

"Sponge Bob?" I shrug, "Your never to old for Sponge Bob." He laughs and sets the remote down, thankfully not changing it back. And then I catch site of the time. 1:30.

"Simon," I say panicking. "Are you okay?" Simon asks, his eyes looking me up and down for the amputated limb I guess he thought had shown up in the last few seconds. "Its 1:30!" He waits a moment to see if I was gonna continue. "And?" he finally ask.

"And," I say not believing he wasnt seeing the problem. "My mom cant see me like this!" I indicate the bruises covering my body. The anger from earlier was returning, I could see it.

"And what would you like me to do about it? Wave my magic wand and. Wait a second I dont have a magic wand." I glance nervously at the clock, 1:34.

"Can you just take me to the bathroom please?" "Why?" he says probably confused at the apparent sudden change of subject.

"I already told you why!" Simon sighs exasperatly, "Fine," he lifts me from the couch and takes me to the bathroom, setting me down on the closed toilet seat. "But I dont know what g-"

I had pulled out the make up I kept under the sink, and started dabbing concealer every where it needed.

"Oh," Simon whispers. I take a deep breath, "Just keep it together please, when my mom gets here." He shrugs, putting on an unconcerned facade. "Im fine Clary."

"Good, stay that way."

When I was done, I put my arms up like a toddler who wanted to be... carried. Despite himself, Simon cracked a grin and let me wrap my arms and legs around him.

I really did feel like a toddler this way, only magnified by how short I was. We continued to watch Sponge Bob after that, at least I did. I dont think Simon was paying attention.

Around two I hear a key jiggling in the door and put the TV on mute.

My mom comes holding about ten bags of groceries in her arms. I feel guilty, "Oh Mom, I could of helped you with that."

She shakes her head at the same time Simon does, "Your hurt Clary. Its fine. Simon, do you mind coming and helping me with the last few?"

Simon smiles, "Not at all Mrs. Garroway." He removes my feet from his lap, and joins my mom in getting how ever many more groceries my mom has gotten.

She doesnt like going to the grocery store, so when she does go she gets alot of stuff.

I felt kinda useless, and tried fluffing the pillows and setting them up right on the couch. "What are you doing Clary?" Simon's voice comes from the door way.

I drop the pillow I was holding and lean back on the couch, "Nothing." He shakes his head, and sets his armful of groceries on the table.

"Hey Clary?" Mom says from the door way. You've got to be kidding me. "Look what I got you." Crutches. She got me Crutches.

"I thought if you and Simon still wanted to go, you could use these." Not that I really wanted to be seen in public with these, but that wasnt a bad idea.

"Thanks Mom," I say cheerfully. She nods and then comes and sits by me. "Look before you go, I just want to let you know.." she seemed to be having a hard time spitting it out.

"You wanted to let me know what?"

"We're going to be staying at Luke's farm house for a little while soon." "Oh," I say nervously. "For how long?"

"For.. for the rest of the Summer." "What?" I scream standing up and completely forgetting about my ankle.

I fall over but before I fall Simon, who I hadnt seen had come to stand beside me, caught me. "Thanks," I mutter to which his only reply is a curt nod.

"Sweetie, its only a few more weeks and.." "But I have art classes and Simon. And we were going to plan a end of Summer party!"

"Ill pay you back for the art classes. And youll see Simon when you get back. As for the party, youll live with out it."

Something about the way she said that made a part of me a little weary, but I didnt dwell on it.

"Im not going." Anger flashes in my Mom's eyes. "You will do what ever I tell you to do, I am your mother."

"Not this. Simon let's go." I started crutching, or hopping?, to the door. Simon uncomfortably followed, "Bye Mrs. Garroway," he calls before I slam the door between us.


	4. Chapter 4

I was expecting something like, "Was that really necessary Clary?" from Simon. But it did't come.

And I was extremely grateful. In the short time since Simon had known about my issues, he seemed to gain an understanding of all this.

Well not an understanding like he's okay with any of it, or even mutual. More like he knows I'm not doing this to be a cruel, selfish ,rebellious teenager.

Even not mentioning Luke's name Simon knows. I mean who else could it be?

Going to Luke's farmhouse would worsen my situation. I know that for a fact that everything get's worse in a literal since when we go.

I think Simon has more of this image that my leaving would make it worse because he could't stop or fix anything if I was there and not with him.

I did't like him being involved, but it made me feel nice to know that he cared that much about me.

"Where are we going?" he asks after about ten minutes of complete silence, save the annoying sound my crutches made hitting the pavement.

"Java Jones? Eric's little thing is probably over but... I like the thought of coffee right now." Simon nods his head in agreement.

"Sounds good to me."

So that's where we go. The bell on the door alerts everyone of our arrival and everyone looks over for a moment, staring a little to long probably thanks to the crutches I supported.

A flash of gold out of the corner of my eye makes my head snap over suddenly. It could't possibly be.. no there was no one there. I shake my moment of paranoia off and head over to me and Simon's favorite table.

"Black, Fray?"

"You know it," I say grinning as Simon goes to put in our orders. I was doodling on a napkin upon his return.

That symbol again. I hold it up for him to scrutinize. "Do you know what this means?" He examines it for a second and then hands me my coffee.

"That I should be worried that your creativity is becoming extinct. The beginning of a diamond pattern, I know you can do better than that."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks for the help." "Any time," he takes a sip of his Latte. Then he swears, "Hot!" "Really?" I say sarcastically. Now he rolls his eyes.

"Yes really, it's coffee."

I sigh, exasperated. "Im going to go get some water. I think I burned my tongue." Of course he did. He returns to the counter, a little crowded now, and waits in line for his water.

Another flash of gold! I knew I did't imagine it. Jace he was approaching me, grinning that arrogant grin of his.

I nervously looked around, but know one else seemed to notice Jace. And with his looks, you'd think he'd have his on onterage of giggling girls tailing him.

"Hello," he leans against my table.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss. "Im curious." I wait a moment to see if he is planning on continuing.

When it becomes clear he does't, "Of what?" I ask slowly as if Im explaining something to a small child. "You," he says un phased by my tone.

"What about me?" "You can see me. Me, Isabelle, Alec. You should't be able to but you can. Why?" "I don't.."

"Clary? Who are you talking to?" Simon had come back. I looked from Jace to Simon. How was I sure this was't some planned prank.

A prank designed to make me think I was crazy. But no.. Simon would't do that to me. I mean.. he might. But our arrival had been unplanned.

He would't have been able to organize it. Plus he genially did't seem to be able to see Jace.

"No one." "But," Simon argued. "Let it go Simon, I think that tongue of yours affected you'r already shitty eyesight."

He grinned at that. "Ill get you back for that." "You wish." I had distracted him, thank God. Jace seemed fairly amused by all this, and then.. he slid into the booth with me.

And there was nothing I could do about it.. nothing that would't make me seem crazy. So I had to grit my teeth and ignore him.

Which did't prove easy, Jace was't someone easily ignored. Especially when he was announcing his own views on every subject brought up in mine and Simon's conversation.

Usually an obnoxious joke at Simon's expense.

"Simon that girl is staring at you," I said at one point. "What?" he says surprised at the change of subject from the annoying teacher he was pretty much destined to the next year.

"That girl over there, the blonde one."

"I dont know," Jace cuts in, examining his nails. "Maybe I need to be curious about her to. She has to be looking at me."

He looks over at the blonde girl and drops a heart breaking smile on her. When she is't affected he shakes his head. "Nope just bad taste." Erg. There was nothing else to say.

"Oh," Simon awkwardly avoids eye contact with the girls. "Stop that," I chastise. "Go talk to her." "I cant."

"Why not?" I say disbelieving. "Im.. Im saving myself for someone else." "Well this is quite awkward," Jace announces.

Confusion sweeps across my features for a second, but it gone just as fast. Jace sees it though and smirks.

"You'r completely oblivious." That was it. I did't have the faintest idea what he was going on about, but I needed to figure out what he wanted from me.

"Simon, I'll be right back. I need some.. fresh air." He looks mildly confused by nods. "Are you okay, do you want me to come with you?"

"No no," I stand up. "I'll be fine. Be back in a second."

With a reassuring smile at Simon, and an expression that clearly said follow me shot at Jace, I crutched to the door.

I almost fell trying to open the door. A hand opened the door for me. "Thank y-" I start but then I look up seeing it's Jace, a mocking glint in his gold eyes.

My mouth snaps shut and I go out the open door. Jace follows, and then I turn on his. Well as fast as I can.

"What do you want from me?" I demand.


	5. Chapter 5

"I already told you," he seems to be getting a bit impatient with me. "I want to know why you can see me. You're a mundane, mundanes shouldn't be able to see me." "Mundane?" I ask. "Someone who isnt a Shadowhunter or Downworlder." More words I did'nt know... fun. And then I caught sight of something on his arm, a symbol. The symbol. I pulled the napkin I had been doodling on earlier out of my pocket.

"Why? Why am I drawing this?" Jace glanced at it and looked slightly surprised before he snatched the paper out of my hands, examining it. "The angelic rune," he mutters. "I have no idea why you're drawing this," he says handing it back to me. He runs his hands through his hair seeming to be thinking hard about something.

The angelic what? "Are you part of some gang? Some secret organ-" "I would'nt use the word gang," his eyebrows furrows, indecision in his eyes. "But I do know one thing," he announces after a few moments thought. "You need to come with me."

"Im not going anywhere with you!" I say outraged he'd be naive enough to even think I'd consider coming with him. "Yea you are," he said with perfect confidence. We have a stare off, neither of us willing to give in and look away, when suddenly my phone rings.

Jace finally blinks."You should probably answer that. It could be important." I nod and turn around, even though I know he can still here me perfectly fine. "Hello?" "Clary!" My mom's panicked voice comes through the line. "Mom, I'm fine. I coming home right n-" I say trying to calm her down. "No!" she screams."You cant come home. Do you hear me? Don't come home." "Mom what wrong? Whats going-" I hear a big bang and then the phone line goes dead. I gape at it, before hastily trying to call her back. I almost drop the phone in my hurry to call her back, but it goes straight to voice mail.

"Is everything okay?" Jace asks from behind me. "No," I shake my head, my heart racing and mind going in a million different directions. "I need to get home right now. Something's happened." "I should come wi-" he starts but I cut him off. "No you should't," I'm heading for the side of the road now and looking for a taxi. "Clary! You are on crutches. If anyone is there to hurt you or your mother you cant do anything about it," he exclaims, disbelievingly."I can handle myself," I growl. Before he can say anything else, a taxi pulls up and I hurry into the back seat, laying my crutches on the floor board.

I tell the driver my address, and then I tell him to step on it like I see in the movies when they need the driver to go fast. And I need him to move like there is a tornado chasing us. He does'nt appreciate this, and I think he purposely goes slower just to annoy me. I fiddle with my clothes, silently willing us to get there faster. Finally, after what feels like forever we pull up in front of my apartment. I can see the lights on in my windows. "Do you need help Mam'" The driver asks grudgingly. Couldn't be any nicer about it. "No thank you." I get out and bust open the door to my building, trying to hurry up the stairs.

I make it to my door a good five minutes later. I would kill Luke for this. I bust the door open and am surprised to see the apartment completely unchanged from the last time I saw it. Not one sign of struggle. "Mom!" I call. No answer. What did he do to her? He wouldnt... kill her would he?

I shake those thoughts out of my head. I can't go down that road right now. I check every room in the house, nothing. No one was there. But I could swear I he- BOOM! I spin around. Standing in front of me is the ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Mushy and green and slimy. Sharp teeth sticking over its lips at weird angles. Once I have time to process all this I realize I'm still standing completely still, giving it time to get over to me. I scream, and dive out of the way, the crutches falling out of my hand with a loud crash.

The thing snarls and tries to get to me again, but I scoot out of the room and slam the door between us. I hear it scratching and clawing, and could see splinters starting to form in the door. Wasn't going to try opening it the old fashioned way I see. But it didn't matter because it was making fast process. I use the wall to stand, and have to hold back a cry of pain as I put weight on my foot. I limp/ run as fast as I can to the front door, and actually do scream when I hear the door thump to the ground.

I try to move faster, but all I manage is to fall and hit my head on the counter in the kitchen. Stars dance in front of my vision. I close my eyes. Once the room stops spinning, I open them again. The thing is already upon me. I reach back to the droor where I know a bunch of knives are. Pulling out the first one I touch, I wait till I know I will have a good shot and stab out at the Creature with it.

A sticky ooz splashes all over me, burning me where it touches my bare skin. I make a face and scoot as far back into the corner as I can. But it's no use. The thing is fast approaching, so I reach up to cover up my face. Not that it would do anything against those teeth. I brace myself. I brace myself to die this death. I can't even go down fighting because of my foot. A horrible pain launches through me as I feel it take a chunk out of my leg. I wait for it to take my head off. But it doesn't, instead a high pitched wailing sound fills the room. I cover up my ears and scrunch my eyes tightly closed.

It continues for a few seconds before stopping, and I peek an eye open. Standing there was... "Jace?" And then I black out.

A/N: Really sorry I havent been updating. I just.. never felt like I had the motive to do it right. But here it is at last. Hope you enjoyed and hope you review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Clary? Clar-" Before the voice can repeat my name, my eyes are open and I shoot up. An unfamiliar blonde guy kneeled by me, looking worried. He was actually very cute. "W-ho are you?" I stutter scooting back. A sharp pain shoots up my entire body making me collapse. His arms reach out and catch me, steadying me. But I couldn't sit up anymore, I might pass out if I try. "Clary stay with me do you hear me? Don't close you'r eyes," he commands. I nod, knowing now he couldn't possibly be trying to hurt me.

He pulls out a long metal stick like thingy. I have no idea what it is or what it does, but the unfamiliar object puts me on high alert again. The boy places the stick to my arm, and where he draws black is left behind. Like a child came and drew on me with a sharpie. It burns a little bit, but not enough for me to pull back. I stare dreamily at the boy. "You know what?" I say to him. "What?" he asks wearily. "You're really cut-" I stop. What was I saying?

The boy. Jace. I remember now. He must have seen the shock in my face because he grins. "What's that you were about to say?" he asks pleasantly. I glare. "What happened?" Jace sighs. "You should know now. I healed you of what ever head injury took them away for a second there." He was right. I did know. I just needed it said out loud. There's no way that really happened. There's not way that thing was really... real. I stand up shakily and that's when I realize that along with what ever injuries were inflicted on me by the creature, my ankle was all better.

"What is that thing?" I say, looking at it incredibly. "It's a Stele. It draws runes." "Runes. Like... Egyptian Runes?" I ask, confused. "Like Shadowhunter Runes." I start to open my mouth to ask what that means, but he holds up a hand. "Look I'd love to sit here and explain all this to you, but we need to get out of here." "Why? I thought you killed the thing." "I did," he nods. "But there are more. Come see."

Jace walks around the corner of the building we were standing by and waves me over, motioning to be quiet. I tiptoe to his side, and look over his shoulder. I gasp when I see what looks like the whole 911 squad here. A police men's head snaps towards us and Jace grabs me, putting his hand over my mouth and pulling me against his body and the wall. After a few seconds he lets go of me. "Hey," I whisper angrily. "What's you'r problem?" "Those cops. There not cops." "What do you mean there not-" "There demons." I nod, of course they are. "Yes and I'm a butterfly."

He shakes his head and seems to have to hold back some anger. "No we'll address what you are later. But look closely at them. Imagine you are chipping off paint." I try to act as if the first comment didn't bother me, and did as he said. It takes a second, but then I see it. The Police men were now replaced with Skeletal creatures, kind of like the Bonies off Warm bodies. My eyes widen and I hide behind the corner again.

Jace watches me as I try to get my breathing under control. "What," I gasp out. "Are those things." "I told you," he responds, so calm I get the sudden urge to slap him. "Demons." No. No this isn't happening. My life was complicated enough without all this. I back up sliding down the walls, and put my head between my knees. "Clary," I hear Jace's voice whisper in my ear. I peek up at him. "Come on," he holds his hand out to me. "We got to go."

I nod, taking his hand as he pulls me up. "Thanks." "You'r welcome. Okay," he says getting down to business. "The demons are that way," he points towards the front of my building. "But that's the only way to get to the institute also. So here's the plan. We are going to walk as calmly as possible through them. Don't make eye contact or draw attention to you'r self if at all avoidable. If we're lucky they will be to distracted to pay attention to us." "If we're lucky?" I asks nervously. "Don't worry," he flashes a grin at me. "I'll keep you safe." I nod, not sure what a teenage boy could do against about five demons, but it's not like I've got a lot of options.

I follow him, trying for an easy stroll. I don't know how I looked on the outside, but on the inside I was the opposite of calm. Like a soldier walking into battle. Which, if as Jace says we don't get lucky, is exactly what I am. I look down, at the sky, at passing cars. Anywhere but the skeletal creatures invading my home. Until something brushes my shoulder. I yelp, so concentrated on the task I hadn't been expecting something to touch me. I look up and straight into the eyes of hell. The demon growls and grabs me by the throat. But it doesn't have time to do anything, for Jace was already stabbing it. "Run!" he yells as soon the 'cop's' fingers release me. I oblige immediately,sprinting in the direction we were walking before.

But years of lacking food and abuse makes me slow. I push myself to run as fast as I can, but it still doesn't feel like enough. Someone scoops me up from behind, and soon I'm on Jace's back. He runs faster with me then I do by myself. I hold on for dear life as he moves towards what looks like an old dump yard as the demon's chased us. What was he doing? I closed my eyes as he move off the sidewalk and into the grass of the old dump yard. And.. then I smack into an imaginary wall while Jace goes through leaving me to fall to the concrete, ripping my jeans and scraping my knees.

The Demons were catching up fast. Jace stood right on the other side of the imaginary wall looking at me with panic. "Clary! You have to strip of the Glamour!" he yells and he sounds like he's underwater. "The what?" I yell back, standing with my back to the wall. "Do what you did to the Cops!" I look back at the dump yard and do as he says. Suddenly Im not standing by a old trashy lot anymore. Before me was a grand church. But I don't have anytime to take it in, because Jace grabs my hand and yanks me to him. The Demons smack into the wall right where I was a second before.

"Welcome Clary," Jace says no longer concerned about the creatures behind us, trying bust in and get us. "To the Institute."


End file.
